Spartan Impact
by marseldagistani
Summary: Read to find out
1. Prologue

Samantha AKA noble six POV

We were aboard the SDV- class corvette, which was docked close to the super carrier, and were putting the Shaw-Fujikawa translight engine in order to destroy the CSO-class super carrier.

Jorge: ok and now to set the timer *malfunction*, WHAT, god dammit, Six we have a problem, the timer is busted and the only way to activate the bomb now is manual.

Six: Jorge go, leave it me.

Jorge: Sorry six but I have to do this on my own.

Six: God dammit Jorge! Please, don't do this at least leave it to the one that is supposed to be expendable!

Jorge: I'm sorry, Six I have to do this, Reach has been good to me and it's the only thing I can to pay her back.

Six: Jorge please! Let me do this I was made to be expendable, you at least get to fight to protect your home, please!

Jorge: Sorry six but I can't.

Six: DAMMIT JORGE DON'T DENY ME THIS, PLEASE, LET ME DO THIS AT LEAST MY DEATH WILL BE FOR SOMETHING!

I knew Jorge wasn't going to back down anytime soon but when he looked at me he didn't see the ever-confidant lone wolf but a tired soldier who just wants her death to be meaningful, a soldier who is tired being the attack dog for ONI.

Jorge: Sam listen, Reach is my home I was raised and trained in this world, I have to do this.  
He didn't listen so I used something I grabbed from ONI to capture rouge SPARTANs, which I then Attached it to Jorge's back, and he felt Stiff.

Jorge: Sam What are you doing!?

Sam: What's necessary.

And with that response Sam grabbed Jorge and threw him from the hangar of the SDV.

As Sam made her way to the bomb she remembered the time spent on Reach, It may not have been my home like most of the Spartans like Jorge, but I would be proud to call Reach my home even if it was for a short while.

Sam: *sigh* I am getting to soft. *chuckle* I think that Jorge sentimentality has been rubbing of one me. Now to blow this ship apart.

Sam: See you on the other side guys, good bye.

Earth

Kevin Kaslana POV.

As me and my team were aboard the VTOL to sent to a new mission to Eliminate an Emperor-Class Honkai beast somewhere in Siberia.

Himeko: So how much do we know about the Target in question?

Then a grayish blue hair responded, her name was Fu Hua, nationality chinese, and as far as I'm concerned she's one hell of an Martial Artist.

Fu Hua: Our Target is Draconic type Emperor class Honkai Beast, code-named Raiden. She then Pressed an Image indicating the looks of the Target in question.

****The Honkai Beast had the distinct shape of a Dragon, It's body was white while the protective shell was black the Eyes were that of fiery red while it's wings had a bright red ******color.**

Fu Hua: Honestly I doubt we will get out of this unscathed, so far what we know about Raiden is that it has an immense control over Electricity, on par with a Herrscher.

Himeko: So to put it simply the Bastard can shoot lighting at us correct?

Fu Hua: Simply Put, you are correct, and also the Target has been described to show an abnormally high level of Intelligence, compared to the other Honkai Beasts we have encountered as of late.

But as Fu Hua finished introduction, the VTOL had already arrived at the location the target had been lastly seen.

Kevin: It's quiet, too quiet even for my liking.

Himeko: You can say that again.

Once we landed we heard a roar. We then turned our head above them they saw Raiden, in all his thundering glory, Then I noticed something and looked Humanoid in shape.

Kevin: Himeko, Do you have a pair Binoculars?

Himeko: What!? Why!?

Kevin: I noticed something which looked like a human clutching at Raiden's side.

Himeko: A human? Need I remind you that this city was evacuated by all Human life, it's not as if we will find a human in this ghost town.

Kevin: Dammit woman, just give me the Binoculars already.

Himeko: Fine.

She then Tossed me her pair of Binoculars at me, and once I put them in front of me I observed Raiden again which Roared again as if in Pain?

Then I noticed the Figure it was encased in black armor with a seemingly reflective Visor, and was clutching a knife which was stabbed at Raiden's side.

Then Raiden used one of his legs to get rid of the Armored figure, who happened to be falling from the Sky with what looked Terminal Velocity. Raiden then for some reason prompted and left. While the Armored figure crashed into one of the buildings nearby.

Kevin: Guys let's go and Check it out, our mysterious person might just be alive.

Fu Hua: Kevin I for once am going to stop, no one could survive that.

Kevin: Well it's worth going and checking out besides Raiden may be long gone by the time the VTOL arrives.

Himeko: Fine. Let's go.

End POV

So the Trio went to the building to "meet" the mystery person.

Then the image turns into black and some Some white letter appear.

Elsewhere Sam's Mindscape

Six felt as if she was floating in a dark abyss surrounded by nothing but darkness. She remembered what happened, she remembered somehow surviving a Slipspace bomb which was unheard of, though probably it has to do with the fact that slispace is like a method of teleportation, even then there would be no way that she would be reduced to atoms by the Slipstream with out any proper equipment, if either the Covenant or UNSC had them, or perhaps there was onther race which used the Slipstream like a teleportation device?  
Who knew, all the Six knew was that once she found herself in an abandoned city she knew she was not in Reach, and if it were reach the only city on it would be either a military installation, New Alexandria mega-city or a Farming settlement.

Then her black scenery changed to that of a park, in front of her were two kid male and female respectively, they were playing soccer while their parents watched in the distance, Both had white hair and blue hair just like her, they looked about the same age.

Boy: Sam catch!

Six*thought*: Who is he?  
Why does the girl look like... me?

But before Six could watch these "memories" she felt as if she was waking up, and once she opened he eyes she found herself in a white clinic room and Some IV attached to her arm, sending the nutrients to her system. And once she wanted to get up she found her hand to be cuffed, and once she tried to force the cuff to break, she couldn't as the Handcuffs seemed to be made with some rather strong Alloy if it managed to hold her augmented strength. Then some one came in wearing a white doctors coat, she had black hair bound in a mid-ponytail with bangs covering her forehead, purple eyes, round trimmed glasses, she was wearing the aforementioned white Doctor's coat a black business blouse, a a form fitting black skirt.

And beside her was a white haired man in his Mid teens, a red haired woman in her mid 30s and grayish blue haired teen in her mid-teens.

Doctor: Hello, I my name is Dr. Mei, and we would like you to answer some questions if might able.

Six thought this over, there would be no way anyone in this facility would take her on, but that didn't mean that she would have to fight her way out.

Six: Very well.

Then the Doctor flashed a small smile.

Mei: Thank you.

Flashback before Noble six woke up.

Mei was a rather busy woman, coming up with new ideas on fighting the Honkai and all that, but now she was focusing herself on a datapad, and saw a report that was handed to her by Kevin. About an armored figure: Height 7' 5", weight estimated to be 1.5 tones that being the weight of the armor alone, and in the right side of the chest plate was written UNSC and underneath it Noble Six, and there was a black bodysuit which seemed to hold the armor together, as for the armor itself it seemed heavily damaged with burned marks in the chest-plate which seemed to have been caused by plasma, the visor was severely cracked, over all the armor was severely damaged and couldn't continue it functions.

Once they managed to remove the armor bit by bit with great difficulty, the person was female looked about age 20, silver white hair much like Kevin, and the same Blue eyes. At that Mei suspect that the woman might be Kevin's sister or Relative, as she remembered Kevin Talking about having a younger sister back in high school, and then inexplicably disappeared without a trace just like that into thin air. Then the research team had to remove the bodysuit to run proper diagnostics, and once they did they saw the body littered with battle Scars, but these were no normal Scars. They were far to Precise as if they were surgical cuts.

Mei: Alright let put her through a scanner see what we got.

As Mei gave the order the woman was put through a scanner.

Female Scientist: Ma'am you would want to look at this.

Mei: What is it?

Female Scientist: Take a look at her Skeleton.

Then Mei did just that and Noticed that the Woman's Skeleton was glowing like a iron or some hardened material.

Female Scientist: what is it ma'am?

Mei: I have no Idea, Gather some blood samples for check up.

Male Scientist: Yes Ma'am.

Once they were done with the scans the scientist moved to the Woman and took a sample of blood for Mei to examine it.

As Mei made her way to her personal lab, and put the blood sample on a scanner.

And once the blood scans were completed a paper sheet came out from a slit on the scanner giving the what was found in the blood stream, and it showed several types of drugs which enhance the person, such as making the Bones near indestructible, increased muscle density for extra strength, a drug which improves the color sharpness significantly giving the person night vision, and a type of drug which increases the reaction time to new levels.

Mei: Some one must have been trying to make super soldiers.

But something caught her eyes and with surprise, the woman's had an 98% DNA match with Kevin despite with all the drugs in the woman's... no Noble Six body.

Mei: Is it possible that she's Kevin's sister?

Mei then picked up the phone from her pocket then Dialed Kevin's number.

Mei: Kevin it's me Mei listen I want you to come with along with Fu Hua and Himeko, we will meet the woman we found, also I ran some DNA tests and we found that she has 98% match with your's Kevin I think we found your sister.

Kevin: Mei are you sure? If so Please don't give me false hope.

Mei: No Kevin I'm sure, we may have just found your sister. She even had the same appearance as you.

Kevin: Fine Mei I'll go and Grab Himeko and Fu Hua.

As Mei along with Kevin, Fu Hua, and Himeko took seats at the side of Noble Six, Six gave them a cold professional face befitting that of a soldier of her type.

Mei: Ok, all I want is for you to answer some of our questions to the best of your ability, can you do that?

Sam: Yes.

Mei: Ok, so first question would be, what is your name.

Sam: Name's Samantha B-312, Beta Company, SPARTAN III Corps.

At the mention of the SPARTAN III Corps, caught the attention of the people inside the room, Mei fore her part thinking if this had some connection to her Augmentations, Kevin for the most part was wondering if Noble Six was really his Long lost sister. While Fu Hua, and Himeko stood there watching with interest.

Mei: Alright Sam, Can you tell us about this SPARTAN corps?

Sam: That is classified information, but all I can tell you is that it's purpose was that it was originally started to make super soldiers to quell insurrections.

Himeko: Insurrections?

Sam: That was the original purpose, it was mainly cause due to the unsatisfaction that the outer Colonies be ruled by the UEG and UNSC.

Fu Hua: can you tell more about the Insurrection?

Sam: That would all day, all I can tell you the Insurrection ended in the date 2525 when the Planet Harvest was attacked by an alien entity known as the Covenant.

At the Mention of the date got them a bit shocked, as far as they knew the date was 2053.

Kevin: So are you saying that you are from the future?

Sam: I... Don't know, as of late I had weird "dreams", I am led to believe they are lost memories because I suffered from Amnesia, as the only thing I remember was my birth day may 8.

That got the attention of Kevin, while yes everyone could have been born by that date, but he he could notice the similarities with each other.

Mei: So one last question Sam, what is the purpose of the SPARTANs?

Sam: Protect humanity from all danger within and without.

That Response was all Mei needed.

Sam: I have one question where are my equipment?

Mei: you mean your armor, unfortunately it was damaged beyond repair.

Sam: Well it could have been worst.

Mei: before we Leave, I have a proposition.

Sam: What Proposition?

Mei: I want you to join MOTH.

Himeko: Mei please tell I misheard you, did you just asked an unknown variable to join MOTH?

Sam: I don't know, what's in it for me?

Mei: You Sam get to keep your job.

Sam: My... Job?

Mei: You said you protected Humanity from an alien threat that wanted our destruction right?

Sam: I see, I don't think would go anywhere without joining your group though it is reasonable since I don't have any government registration objects. *Sigh* You know what fine I'll join your organisation.

Mei: You will not regret it.

Elsewhere

Somewhere in the Russian Tundra Raiden was in a cave then it was engulfed in a red light.

**(The hair is white, the eyes are red, the white parts are black while the black parts are white and the blue parts red and a scar running from her eye to her neck, which was caused by Sam while she had her knife stabbed into her. And the overall appearance is teenage Bella)**

The Girl opened her eyes, showing fiery red eyes.

Raiden: That Human was an odd one, but it wont matter humanity will be extinguished when I'm done with her.

**The lost child returns to her home, but what follows he are ripples of change.**  
**Does the child bring hope or Will she wrought damnation.**


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a week since Sam has joined fire MOTH and if she were honest she didn't know what to think of it, all that mattered to her was that she was doing what she was raised and trained to do kill the threats that pose humanity, she had been informed about the Honkai threat, and the Dragon Honkai she faced was called Raiden an Above average Emperor-class Honkai beast, and was far more powerful then any Emperor-class that had been faced as of late.

Now Sam found herself in the armory dismantling a DMR, trying to get familiarized with the weapon, but before she started putting the gun back together, Sam heard the door behind her slide open, she turned around and saw Fu Hua.

Sam: Is there something I may help you with?

Fu Hua: Yeah, I hope that you wouldn't mind if you joined me in a hand to hand combat?

Sam: I don't see any problem with that.

Sam then left the the dismantled fire arm on her desk, to go and train with Fu Hua.

As they were making their way to the gym the silence was suffocating especially considering the stoic face that the SPARTAN was sporting. So to break the Silence.

Fu Hua: So what did you do when you were a member of the SPARTAN corps where you're from?

Sam: I mostly did assassination jobs for ONI.

Fu Hua: ONI?

Sam: Office of Naval Intelligence, I would say to be careful around those associated with ONI especially Section 3.

Fu Hua: What is this section 3 that you are warning me?

Sam: They mostly deal with intelligence gathering and such, but most of the time they deal with covert clandestine operations.

Fu Hua: Ok, when did you join the SPARTAN program?

Sam: I joined the program in 2532, I was 7 at the time.

Fu Hua: That young!?

She asked Sam, horrified that an intelligence organisation would use children to make super soldiers.

Sam: You should tell that to the SPARTAN II they were trained when they were only six and were abducted and replaced with flash clones.

Fu Hua: How Morally bankrupt are they?

Sam: Bankrupt enough to use massive amounts of orphans made by the war as cheap, expendable, mass produced super-soldier to be thrown when they see fit.

Fu Hua: That's just wrong.

Sam: When it comes to survival many would take drastic measures regardless of how immoral it is.

And with that the conversation ends and they arrived at the gym, it was what to be expected by a military organization, a ring to practice hand to hand combat, weights, treadmill, etc.  
And as Fu Hua and Sam made their way to the ring, Fu Hua took her stance, while same took a typical MMA stance.

Fu Hua charged at Sam, and once Fu Hua was about to land a strike, Sam redirected Fu Hua's strike then a made a counter strike, and when Sam was about to land a strike at Fu Hua she dodged it, Fu Hua then charged again at Sam this time she was about to land a kick, but Sam managed to grab her leg, and with all her strength Sam slammed Fu Hua into the Ground like a rag-doll, while Sam made some distance between her and Fu Hua they heard the door sliding open, and they stopped their little match, and looked who it was and it was non other then Himeko.

Himeko: Figured I'd find you two here.

Fu Hua: What's the situation Major?

Himeko: We have been informed that another Honkai attack, has been detected this time in Singapore.

Sam: Any idea what it?  
It may be something to the dragon Honkai I faced while in Russia a week ago.

Himeko: I don't Sam, but maybe you are right.  
It might be connected to Raiden.

Sam: The let's get going, and also this would be great to get some experience when fighting the Honkai.

Himeko: Very well rookie, let's get going.

Then Sam along with Fu Hua went to their respective rooms to get ready for the mission.

Sam Dressed in, what looked like a white spec ops uniform completed with a hoodie **(Basically she's wearing the same clothes as outrider specialist from call of duty black ops 3)** she then went to the armory, to grab a gun, and when she mode close to grab one of the rifles, she stopped and noticed a Bow who's frame was colored red and black.  
**(it is basically the No Turning Back bow from Destiny 2).  
**And she also saw a single handed longsword which looks to have seen a lot of major upgrades, she then left the gun where it was and moved over to the bow, grabbed it's quiver along with 58 arrows, and the sword.

And once Sam finished preparations for the mission, she then went to launch pad where she saw Kevin, Fu Hua and Himeko entering a transport aircraft to send them to Singapore, and all three noticed Sam's choice of weapons.

Himeko: Well you look fancy.

Sam: Is there any problem?

Fu Hua: No, there is not a single problem, It's just you choice of weapons it's actually surprising as not many choose those weapons.

Sam: Well... To be honest there is something weird and couldn't help my self to pick them up.

Kevin: Understandable.

And with that the 4 of them hopped into the transport aircraft and they went for Singapore, All the while Sam didn't know what to think of the event's that have happened as of late, and her sudden memories.

But she would have to postpone her thoughts once the mission is over, probably then she would have time to catch up and understand what her sudden memories, mean.

And as the aircraft Carter's word's during her first mission on Reach rang through her mind.

Carter: That Lone wolf stuff stays behind.

Singapore.

Raiden was overlooking the now destroyed city with Honkai Beasts running amok Killing humans left and right, and the unfortunate turned into mindless zombies.  
She then looked to the Sky and raised her hand over her scar.

Raiden: Well little Humans let's what you are made of.

**please leave a review and press like and follow if you enjoyedthe chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

I am discontinuing Spartan Impact and will take it over to Wattpad


End file.
